Idiot de chat ! Quoi que…?
by Elowlie
Summary: Un mot… un simple mot, et… patatras ! Tout s'écroule dans un tourbillon de rideaux !… UA.


**Idiot de chat ! Quoi que…?**

Deidara sortait tout juste de sous la douche quand il entendit des miaulements perçants se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de chat avait encore bien pu trouver comme bêtise ?

C'est alors en toute hâte qu'il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, et, ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinants encore dans son dos, il sortit de la salle de bain pour voir ce que l'animal avait bien pu inventer. Ses pieds nu sur le carrelage laissaient de légères flaques d'eau derrière lui. Son colocataire allait encore râler à s'en époumoner, ça il le sentait venir de loin, entre eux deux se n'était pas tous les jours rose, et même quasiment jamais en fait, toujours à se chercher des noises, pour un oui ou pour un non…

- Abruti de chat !

Après un bref coup d'œil dans sa chambre, il retrouva la boule de fourrure accrochée à la tringle à rideaux. Mais quelle idée ? Je vous jure !…

Deidara pris alors la chaise à roulettes de son bureau et la plaça près de la fenêtre, grimpa dessus et tenta de raisonner la stupide chose rousse qui se trouvait perchée là.

Mais rien à faire, la bestiole ne voulait rien entendre. Il se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds, son mètre soixante-six pour le coup un peu court, et tenta de prendre le matou dans ses bras. Avec tous ces efforts, sa serviette commençait à se défaire, zut ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !, Tant pis, elle attendra.

C'est ce moment précis que choisi son rouquin de colocataire pour entrer dans la pièce, il ne faisait jamais grand bruit et l'autre acrobate ne l'avait pas encore vue. Mais que faisait-il perché sur cette chaise en petite tenue ? Son idiot de chat serait redescendu tout seul de toute façon, ils allaient être en retard en cours… A abruti de maître, abruti de chat, hein…

Il en était là de ses pensées quand un mouvement attira son regard. Non, elle n'était pas en train de glisser ? Si ? Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du petit bout de tissu qui à lui seul cachait les derniers centimètres de peau de son enquiquineur de blond.

Elle glissait toujours et l'autre qui s'énervait encore après cet idiot de chat. Un cran de plus. La tension montait au creux du ventre du rouquin qui ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement ou ne serait-ce que détourner les yeux. Il détaillait le blond tout en avalant sa salive. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu pourtant, mais là, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était inédit ! Ses cheveux d'or collés à sa fine peau s'égouttaient lentement, formant des sillons qu'il pouvait nettement suivre jusqu'à la chute des reins délicats. Ses épaules luisantes d'humidité comme le reste de son corps… Décidément, tout cela devait être fait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Mais non, là on parlait de Deidara, une cervelle de moineaux pareille n'aurait pas pu mettre en place pareille scène, du moins pas consciemment… Et cette serviette qui menaçait toujours de tomber… Un nouveau cran… Elle glissait… Deidara s'étira une fois de trop pour le pauvre morceau d'éponge s'agrippant désespérément à lui… La serviette tomba au sol, comme au ralentit sous les yeux écarquillés de son colocataire.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, le blondinet tenta de rattraper la malheureuse mais son geste ne fit que le déstabiliser, tout se passa ensuite très vite, si bien qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Sa chaise roula, il perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa maladroitement aux rideaux tandis que le chat sautait sur le lit, idiot de chat !, et se retrouva au sol, face contre terre, littéralement enroulé dans les longs pants de tissus rouges qui normalement cachaient la fenêtre…

Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Hum… euh… Danna… je … un !…

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, depuis quand le roux était-il là à l'observer ? L'avait-il vu nu ?

Deidara était rouge de honte et ne savait plus que dire, il ne pouvait qu'attendre la colère de l'autre qui n'allait pas tarder à la vue de tout ce bordel.

- Sasori… Danna.. Je vais tout t'expliquer… c'est le chat qui…

Sasori ne disait rien, la tête légèrement baissée, des mèches cachant son regard, il se pinça l'arrête du nez de son pouce et son index. Réfléchi Sasori, réfléchi… Cet abruti n'est rien du tout, juste une mouche dans ton café le matin… Un moins que rien, un empoté…

Il n'en pouvait plus, sa main gauche se crispa sur sa hanche. Fichue sensation, fous le camp !

Deidara qui l'observait interdit, n'avait toujours pas bougé, enchevêtré dans les rideaux, il restait là, à moitié à genoux, une épaule émergeant des tentures.

- Danna ?…

S'en était trop, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de l'appeler comme ça ? C'était ridicule, il savait que s'était juste pour l'embêter, mais… Fichue sensation que cela lui procurait à chaque fois que ce mot sortait de la bouche du blond, il le répétait en plus ! Juste une fois, rien qu'une seule fois de plus et il ne répondrait plus de ses actes… Partir. Oui ! Sortir de cette chambre et laisser l'autre idiot se débrouiller !

Deidara commençait à vouloir se défaire des rideaux mais apparemment s'emmêlait de plus belle, ce qui fit rager Sasori.

J'y crois pas, il n'est même pas capable de se sortir de là tout seul !…

Il souffla alors et s'avança vers Deidara au lieu de faire demi-tour. Tout ça pour un abruti de chat ! Il s'accroupit près du blond et tenta de le dénouer. Sa peau était fine et douce… Aaaaah ! Sasori, arrête ! Reprend ton calme…

S'était sans compter sur son colocataire qui, confus et teinté de vermeille, ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir la moindre aide, surtout qu'il pensait plutôt avoir droit à des remontrances musclées. Et, comme une bourde n'arrive jamais seule avec lui, il décida de rouvrir la bouche.

- Merci, Sasori Danna…

Voilà, le vase allait déborder. Sasori stoppa net, il semblait crisper, Deidara s'attendait à s'en prendre plein les oreilles, mais ce n'était pas de rage que le rouquin tremblait, s'était d'excitation…

- Dei… ?

- Heu… ? O-oui.. ? Danna… ?

Le roux attrapa fermement le visage du blondinet et s'approcha dangereusement de lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Dis-le… Encore…

Et c'est un Deidara complètement abasourdit qui ne sut plus que faire.

- Redire quoi Danna ?

Une lueur sadique de perversité apparut dans le regard de Sasori. Le blond déglutit avec difficulté, cette fois, son colocataire avait vraiment l'air dangereux, il devait vite s'enfuir, trouver une excuse et s'esquiver…

- Danna je …

Le roux plaça son pouce sur les lèvres de Deidara qui se tu.

- Chuuut.. Redis-le juste…

- Mais Danna, je ne…

- Encore…

Sasori devenait fou, comment un simple mot pouvait à se point chambouler ses neurones et semer la pagaille au sein de ses hormones ?

Il retira sa veste et sa chemise d'écolier dans un geste rageur, avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié l'heure, tant pis pour aujourd'hui, là il n'en pouvait plus, ce blond qui passait son temps à se pavaner sous son nez, ses cheveux flottant derrière lui et laissant une agréable odeur fruitée sur son passage… L'appartement était empli du doux parfum de Deidara… Alors là après ce spectacle, après cette voix chantant presque « ce » mot… Il envoya valser sa ceinture plus loin.

Deidara le regardait faire, vraiment apeuré, tentant un mouvement de recule, il était coincé dans les rideaux. Shit ! Idiot de chat !

- Dis-le, Dei…

Sasori affichait un sourire carnassier, près à sauter sur la pauvre créature se trouvant devant lui, à sa mercie.

- Danna…

Le roux laissa échapper un léger grognement, tel un lion tapis dans la savane. Il attrapa Deidara, qu'il souleva, rideaux et tringle avec, et le déposa sur le lit. Il le fixa intensément.

- Encore Dei…

- Sasori… Je… Tu me fait peur là, Danna, qu'est-ce que…

Son colocataire à ce mot, fit voler son t-shirt au loin et fondit sur les lèvres rosées qui parlaient de trop. Il ne voulait entendre que « ce » mot et rien que « ce » mot…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder sur Deidara qui tentait vainement de se défaire de son étreinte, et, ne lâchant qu'à peine sa bouche, il en demandait déjà plus.

- Encore…

- Mais… Danna…

Le pauvre Deidara ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout, que voulait-il qu'il répète à la fin ? Et pourquoi tout d'un coup se montrait-il si… entreprenant ?…

Ce n'était finalement pas pour déplaire au petit blond qui ne se débattait même plus, cela faisait en fait si longtemps qu'il espérait avoir ne serai-ce qu'une toute petite chance avec ce cœur de pierre… Et là tout d'un coup il lui sautait carrément dessus ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire sa vierge effarouchée !

- Danna… un…

Et Sasori vira son pantalon, caleçon avec, avant de laisser ses mains parcourir ce corps magnifique qui se tendait sous le sien tandis qu'il embrassait toutes parcelles de peau se présentant à lui dans une boulimie de désir et de plaisir non dissimulés…

- Encore Dei… Encore !

Le blond venait de comprendre quelque chose, enfin il pensait, et allait vérifier sa théorie sur-le-champ ! Dans un souffle alors que Sasori lui dévorait cou, clavicule et pectoraux, il chuchota à son oreille.

- Danna… Danna…

Il sentit alors Sasori s'électriser sur lui, pas si bête que ça en fin de compte la blondie !

- Haaaaan, Dei ! Encore !

Les mains cherchaient frénétiquement, se glissant sous les rideaux, ceux-ci se détendant et laissant apparaître de plus en plus le corps de Deidara à la vue de son roux favori.

- Dannaaaa…

Sasori faisait frissonner le blond de toutes part, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, comme étant en transe.

- Encooore… Dis-le ! Plus fort… !

Le blondinet se cambrait de plaisir sous les assauts incessants du roux, perdant presque pied.

- Un ! Danna !… huum…

Et Sasori, mordillait, léchait, happait l'épiderme de sa victime, néanmoins consentante et en sueur, les yeux clos, le visage relevé vers l'arrière.

- Encore … Dei… encore…

- DAAANNAAAAaaaa…. !

XxXxX

C'est à peu près vers midi, que le chat refit surface, venant quémander, près du lit de son maître, sa pâtée.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir un roux et un blond, complètement emmêlés dans les rideaux. Leurs ébats avaient durés tant et si bien que, épuisés, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se défaire des tissus, toujours accrochés à la tringle, et s'étaient endormis, un sourire ravit sur les lèvres et une dernière pensée dans un coin de la tête : Idiot de chat ! Quoi que…?


End file.
